Why Tears Fall
by Tresa
Summary: While Harry struggles with his feelings for Ginny and Luna, he begins to realize the real power of love and the consequences it has. Please Review! Thanks so much! Chapter 12!
1. Harry's Special Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter this all comes from the great J.K. Rowling

"I love you Ginny" Harry said aloud as he paced in the empty Gyffindor Common room. Harry was practicing it over and over and the more he did, the more courage he gained to say it to her.

"I love you Ginny" he said as he finally felt comfortable enough with the words. Hermione and Ron were off "studying" in the library ,but Harry knew better than that. He wished he and Ginny had more "study" time.

The portrait hole opened suddenly as Hermione and Ron came walking in both looking very flushed and disoriented. "How was studying?" Harry asked simply.

"I learned loads" Ron blushed at Hermione. She glared back disapprovingly. Harry sighed, he hoped his friends would confide in him soon about their relationship, but he respected that they wished to keep it secret.

"How's everything with you and Ginny?" Hermione asked pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Brilliant" he smiled, he had not yet told them he was going to tell Ginny he loved her tonight.

"They keep their secrets I'll keep mine" Harry thought slyly. "Great" Hermione said as she dipped her quill into the ink bottle. Ron eyed Harry suspiciously but kept his mouth shut, which Harry found to be quite surprising.

"I'll see you two later...I've got to go to the Owlery" Harry said jumping out of the sofa. "Have fun, Harry" Hermione said distractedly, she was gazing at Ron continuosly.

Harry nearly ran out of the common room everything was set, he had went through alot to make everything perfect for his and Ginny's special moment. Harry had set up roses to be delivered to her at the exact moment of their first kiss...and he had a beautiful dinner waiting for them in the Room of Requirement.

Harry was in such a rush he didn't notice that he had ran into someone. He gasped. "Sorry" he said quickly. "Harry?" a dreamy voice answered. "Luna?" Harry said a little shocked. Harry hadn't seen Luna all year, in fact he had been so busy with Ginny he barely even thought about her ,even though she had been with him to the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry it's so good to see you" she said gathering him up into a hug. Harry took a good look at her, she looked quite nice today, a little different than he had remembered her. Her bottlecap necklace still around her neck and instead of radish earrings, she wore red hearts ones that flashed red.

Her hair was straighter than before and she was wearing normal clothing."Luna it's great to see you too" he hugged her back, he had missed her. "I've seen you and Ginny around I'm very happy for you two" Luna said her dreamy expression slightly fading.

"Yeah, were doing great actually" Harry said looking at his watch. "Luna look I'm so sorry to do this to you but I have plans." he said to her. "Oh, right...of course see you later then Harry" Luna walked off quickly before Harry could reply.

Harry watched her leave, then he sped toward the Great Hall to get Ginny. As he walked in he noticed how full it was but he spotted Ginny immediately her bright red hair shining in the light.

Hermione and Ron weren't there yet which didn't surprise him at all. He walked up behind Ginny smiling. "Ginny" he whispered in her ear. Ginny turned around blushing "Harry there you are" she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Harry checked his watch once more, as the Great Hall started to fill up. He grew more nervous as the time passed. "You ok..you seem pale." she looked at him worriedly. "I'm fine." Harry said in a strained smile.

"Well eat something, you should be starving." she said as she dug into her plate. "No I'm fine you know what...you should wait to eat to." he said trying not to reveal his plan."Why" Ginny said curiously.

"Well I.." "Harry!" Ron interrupted as he grabbed a plate and started filling it with food. Hermione was close behind him. "Now why should I be eating?" Ginny looked at him. "Do you think I'm fat or something?" Ginny glared. "No.no I would never think that!" Harry said quickly.

Suddenly many owls came swooping in, everyone turned wondering who would recieve an owl this late. The owls came right above Ginny dropping dozens of roses near her. "Ginny"...Harry said nervously.

For some strange reason the Great Hall had became completely silent. "I love you" he said relieved that he finally said it. Ginny was so shocked all she could do was cry "I love you too,Harry" she replied and they kissed passionately for a few seconds.

Nearly all the girl's in the Great Hall were in tears, even Hermione. Harry gave Ginny a long hug and when he looked up he saw a certain blonde Ravenclaw lock eyes with him. Harry felt a pang of guilt as she got up and left, nobody noticing except for Harry.


	2. A Walk by the Lake

"Oh Harry tonight was perfect" Ginny sighed, as they walked to the Gyffindor Common Room. After their fancy dinner in the Room of Requirement, Harry suggested they go and relax, but that option was now gone.

The minute they walked in the common room they were greeted by cheers and a few laughs from Dean and Seamus. There was a huge heart with "Harry Loves Ginny" written inside of it. Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the corner together talking, Ron seemed very smug, Harry decided not to say anything. "Err..Ginny I'll be back I think I left something downstairs" he said quickly.

The noise in the room was beginning to cause him a headache. "Ok, honey" Ginny said distractedly she was in a deep conversation with Neville about Herbology.

Harry walked out quickly and into the deserted hallway, he sighed today had made him more stressed than happy. He had spent many long hours and now that it was over he was quite relieved.

He walked some more not really knowing where he was going, trying to clear up thoughts in his head. He found himself walking to the lake, watching the smooth glassy surface calmed him."Beautiful huh?" a dreamy voice said.

"Luna!" he said quite startled. "W..what are you doing out here?" he asked her. "How was you dinner with Ginny?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Err...it was fine." Harry said. "We got a chance to talk, so it was quite nice, though I found out we have alot of differences." Harry blushed slightly, he usually wasn't so open.

Harry found that when he was around Luna talking came naturally. Luna smiled. "You know differences are good, just like Knolorks." she said dreamily. Harry laughed. "Knolocks what's so good about them."he asked curiously.

"Well these creatures don't judge you, they like you for who you are, they see through your differences...which makes them quite the perfect companion."she smiled. "Luna, why do you believe in all these things?" Harry asked her.

"Well when you lose trust in the world, it's the only thing you have left, if you don't believe in anything, you'll fall for anything" Luna said losing all her dreaminess in her voice. Harry looked at her contemplating what she said.

"Wow, I never looked at it that way." Harry said smiling as he began to feel completely relaxed. Luna smiled. "Well I'd better go in, it's after curfew." Luna said. "Umm..right" Harry replied.

"Goodnight Harry" she said dreamily as she walked toward Hogwarts. "Night, Luna" he smiled as he watched her leave. He started walking again wondering what this new feeling was, and why everytime he was near Luna he felt happier.

"Harry?" a voice said softly. Hermione was walking toward him from the castle. "What are you doing out here alone?" Hermione said worriedly. "Hermione, hey oh I was just thinking." he said simply.

"Oh, well I had to get some air, Ron's was getting annoying." she laughed. "Is he ok about everything that happened tonight?" he asked turning to look at her. "Err...he's fine really..he's just a little shocked is all.

" Hermione said looking down. "You know how he is." she added. "Yeah, maybe I should talk to him...set him straight..I love Ginny and if he has a problem with it..we need to talk it out." Harry said sternly.

"Yes that what I want you two to do, talk it out..but not tonight." she said sighing. "So are you coming in?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Yeah" he said as he began to walk toward the castle with Hermione in tow.

Harry decided to bring up a topic that he had known about for awhile. "So you and Ron?" he said smirking. "What about me and Ron?" she asked eyebrows raised. Harry smiled when Hermione answered a question with a question she was avoiding the answer.

"Me and Ron are nothing but friends if that's what you mean." she said quite bossily. "Hermione I.." "Ron a git! He wouldn't notice something unless it was shoved under his nose." Hermione said muttering.

She walked at incredible speed to the common room, while Harry nearly had to run to catch up with her. He walked in to find it emptier to his relief and the huge heart was now gone.

Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and a few third years were the only one's there."Harry where did you go?" Ginny said instantly going hug him. "Just outside, I had a bit of a headache." he said. "Oh" Ginny said.

Harry noticed that she was still talking to Neville and Ron sat in the corner drinking what seemed to be his fifth butterbeer. Hermione glared at Ron from the sofa, obviously they had gotten into another fight while he was gone.

"I'm going to call it a night" Harry said tiredly. "Oh no you don't" Ginny said quickly as she ran up to him. "Not without giving me a kiss first."

Harry sighed in relief though he didn't know why. Harry kissed Ginny softly on the lips, while making sure that Ron had turned away. "That's better" she smiled at him.

"I love you so much" she then said. "Love you too Ginny" Harry said before going up the steps. He was very sure that he saw Ron glaring at them disapprovingly.

Please Review! Thanks so much


	3. A Breakfast Surprise

Harry sighed as he walked down to the Great Hall, it had been a busy morning, and to his disappointment he'd hadn't seen Ron at all.

He found Hermione in the Great Hall, the Daily Prophet in her hands. He sat down wondering where Ginny was. "Morning Hermione, have you seen Ron?" he asked.

"No..why would I want to see that prat anyway?" Hermione said bossily. "You and Ron still at each other's throats" Harry smirked."Mind you Harry, Ron started this so he's the one that apologizes" she said in a finalized tone.

"Hermione, have you seen Ginny? Harry asked. "No I haven't..sorry" she said. "Harry!" Ginny called running towards him. The minute she got to the table she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Morning" Harry said rather breathlessly. Ginny smiled brightly as she gazed at Harry. "So the Hogsmeade trip is today?" Hermione said breaking the silence."Oh right" Harry said.

"I'm looking forward to it." he said as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. "Yes it should be fun I suppose" Hermione sighed. "If Ron wasn't acting this way." Harry frowned.

"Hermione, Ron will come around, he always does" he smiled at her. "Why would I care if he does?" she snapped suddenly. "I have work to do in the library." Hermione said quickly and with that she gathered her books and left.

"Well Ron's obviously did something stupid again." Ginny sighed. "Umm yeah I wanted to talk to you about that." Harry turned to her.

"Is Ron ok with us as a couple?" "Well he's had some issues with it but that's his problem right." she said simply. "Issue...but why we've been dating for months" Harry said confused.

"Well see we're starting to get serious and I think it scares him abit." Ginny answered."Oh...well I'll have to talk to him then." Harry said dreading it. Ginny smiled at him.

"Well I've got to go...I'm meeting Neville, he's helping me with a project." she said. "Neville huh..should I be worried?" he joked. "No..never." she smiled and kissed on the cheek leaving him alone in the now nearly empty Great Hall.

Harry sighed as he started to eat his now cold breakfast. Just as he was swallowing his pumpkin juice, he saw a sight that he'd never forget. Ron was in a near corner kissing Luna like there was no tomorrow.

Harry coughed loudly choking on his juice for a couple of seconds. Harry glared at them as Ron cupped Luna face in his hands now kissing her lightly. His anger was rising every second until finally they broke apart.

Harry didn't understand the feeling he was having, was he again just pitying Luna once more. Harry tried to appear that he hadn't seen him as Ron walked toward the table. "Morning mate" he said rather happily.

"Umm..morning" Harry said whom was still shocked over Luna and his sudden mood change. "Listen I was being a prat I should support you and Ginny." he said filling his plate with food.

"You should?" Harry said staring at him. "Yeah I mean Ginny's old enough now to make her own desicions and obviously she'll be safe with you." Ron said simply as he bit into his toast.

"Umm that's great Ron" he said. "Umm can I tell you something?" Ron asked Harry. "Sure" Harry said looking at him. "Hermione can't know though!" he said quickly. "What is it Ron?" he asked pretty much already knowing the answer.

"I kissed Luna Lovegood and it was...amazing." Ron said turning bright red. "What!" Harry said trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah I don't know how it happened one minute I was telling her she was "loony" and then the next were kissing each other..and I actually liked it." Ron said blushing again. This made Harry for some reason even angrier.

"Umm..you know, what would Hermione say about this?" Harry said. "Who cares because she's never going to find out." Ron said slyly.

"Find out what?" Hermione said startling them both. "Find out..that I'm sorry Hermione" Ron said quickly. Hermione looked at him shocked that he'd did that. "You are" Hermione smiled.

"Yes" he smiled."Oh Ron I'm sorry too" she pulled him into a hug. Harry whom was still thinking about Luna stared at them shocked.

Hermione and Ron were no making simple conversation as if nothing had happened. "Hermione's going to kill Ron if she finds out about Luna" Harry thought shaking his head.

"Over here for Hogsmeade" Mr. Filtch's voice ranged throught the Entrance Hall. Ron had told Harry earlier that his relationship with Luna was going to be secret and she agreed.

Harry had a majorly bad feeling about the plan and even felt an unexplainable twinge of jealousy. Hermione and Ron waited for him as he greeted Ginny, whom had surprisingly bought Luna along.

"Hey Luna" Harry said casting Ron a nervous look. "Hey Harry nice to see you." she replied. "Oh you all don't mind if Luna comes along do you?" she asked them.

"No not at all" Ron spoke up. Hermione gave him a surprised look. "Um shall we?" he said taking Ginny hand. Ginny smiled as they lead they group toward Hogsmeade. "Where do you want to go?" Ginny said excitedly.

"The Three Broomsticks..Honeydukes..The Quidditch shop." she continued. "One at a time darling" Harry said looking behind him.

Hermione, Ron and Luna were silent as they walked, he noticed everytime Ron and Luna looked each other they blushed, while Hermione looked deep in thought about something. "How about the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny finally said.

"Sounds great" he said though not paying attention. As they walked into the crowded pub, many people waved and whistled at them.

It annoyed Harry quite alot while Ginny was beaming. "I'll go find a table" Ron shouted over the noise. "I'll get the butterbeers anyone want anything else?" Harry asked, they all shook their heads.

Harry walked up to the bar.. "Umm five butterbeers please?" he said. As he waited he noticed Cho Chang his old flame kissing Micheal Corners in the corner.

He smirked, he couldn't believe how much he'd like this girl before, now it seemed so immature to him.

He walked back to the table carrying the butterbeers, and instantly noticed how uncomfortable Ron, Hermione and Luna looked. "Today's going to interesting" he thought taking a seat next to Ginny.


	4. Strange Feelings at Hogsmeade

"Oh Harry this is so good." Ginny said taking a big bite out of a chocolate brownie. "Here try it" she said passing him a piece.

"That is good." Harry laughed as he kissed Ginny on the cheek. Honeydukes was almost the fullest place in Hogsmeade due to their unlimitless amount of sweets.

Ron and Luna were in the corner each happily eating chocolate frogs, while Hermione stood alone digging through her bookbag. "Ready guys?" Harry said aloud as they walked to the counter.

Harry restrained himself from rolling his eyes when Ron and Luna blushed at each other. "Umm guys I think I need a quill." Hermione said quickly exiting before anyone could say anything.

"Poor Hermione" Harry thought as he grabbed their purchases. "So where to now?" Luna spoke up. "Oh um..how about Hog's Head?" Harry said simply. Ginny gasped. "Harry you know that placeis dodgy." she said grabbing his hand.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Ron said, his arm around Luna's shoulder. Harry glanced at them for a couple of seconds. "Um right..come on Ginny it can't be that bad...Hermione's probably still in the quill shop then."

Harry said as they walked."I'll go get her" Ginny volunteered. "Ron you come too she seemed distant from you today, maybe you two should talk." she suggested. "Oh yeah...right" Ron said distractedly.

He and Ginny walked away leaving Luna and Harry alone. "Shall we?" Harry said playfully. Luna smiled at him as they walked along the road to Hog's Head. "So scared of this place like Ginny is?" Harry smiled.

"Oh ...no I find it slightly dirty though." she laughed. Harry's stomach did a slight flip flop. "Yes it's quite dirty" he said. They walked into the pub slowly, it was very dusty and very empty except for a few people incloaks.

"Err..two butterbeers please" Harry said hesitantly. "Were out!" the man growled. "Umm that impossible" Luna said. "Why don't you just wave that wand of yours and get us some butterbeers" she said rather sternly.

Harry looked at Luna blankly. He frowned as two butterbeers appeared in front of them. "Amazing" Harry said aloud as they sat down. He blushed. Luna however didn't notice as they sat down in a near corner.

"So..um if you don't mind me asking.." Harry started. "Ask away" Luna said sipping on her butterbeer. "You and Ron...umm..well you and Ron" He said not knowing what to say. Luna smiled.

"It's great isn't it...I mean I never thought he'd notice me in a million years." "I always thought he was into Hermione" Luna said beaming. "Um right" Harry said feeling slight put down.

Suddenly the door opened, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked in. "Hey Luna" Ron said sitting down beside her. Hermione looked angrily at him but Ron didn't notice. "I'm so ready to go back to the castle." Ginny said tiredly.

"Yeah me too" Hermione said. "Err.. let's go then" Harry told them. "Me and Luna are going to stay." Ron said...umm you know to talk about Crumple Horn Snorlackles." he added quickly.

"We'll um I can stay you two go ahead." Harry said not thinking. "Harry!" Ginny said. "Come on back to the castle it's getting dark" she glared at him.

"Fine...you two be careful." he said as he walked out with Ginny and Hermione. "You okay Hermione?" Harry said looking at her."I'm fine" she snapped walking ahead of them.

"I think Hermione's suffering from the illness of single life" Ginny joked. Harry nodded. "No she's suffering from lack of Ron" he thought in his head. He smiled slightly as they headed toward the castle.

Harry sat in the common room it was nearly an hour after they'd left them in the Hog's Head,as he finished up his "homework", which was in fact to wait up for Ron.

Hermione sat looking in the fire with Crookshanks on her lap. Ron came in a little dazed as he sat by the fire with them a huge grin on his face. "What happened with Luna?" Harry demanded.

"Umm nothing we just talked" Ron said winking at him. "What could possibly be going on with you and Luna?" Hermione said suspiciously. "Nothing...you know what you look lovely today Hermione" he said quickly.

"Well time for me to get to bed...err..night" he said nearly running up the stairs. "Harry please tell me is there something going on with them?" she said pleadingly. "I um...nothing" he said looking at the fire.

Hermione looked at him sternly before going off to the girl's dormitory. Harry sighed as he slowly drifted into a sleep, but then was awokened by a loud knock. "Who in the world could that be?" Harry said aloud as he opened the portrait.

Luna Loovegood stood there her blonde hair twisted up in a bun. "Luna...um what are you doing here..Ron's asleep." he said noticing her outfit she wore was normal which was quite unusual for her.

"Um not to rush you Harry but Filch will be coming through in a second." she said quickly. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Luna looked around before sitting on the couch beside him.

Harry noticed how her hair shined in the fire light. He shook his head. "So umm should I get Ron then" he asked her. "Umm no actually I wanted to see you." she said. "Me" Harry said curiously.

"Umm what's going on?" he asked concerned. "Oh it's nothing serious..I just wanted to know if Ron's been talking about me." Luna smiled. "That's it?" Harry said disappointed. "Well yeah what else could I want?" Luna asked looking at him.

"Um nothing" Harry said quickly. "Um I'm feeling a bit tired I think I'm going to get some sleep." "Sure...but you really didn't answer my question."

"Oh adores you..umm now you gotta go" Harry said pushing Luna towards the portrait. "He does..Oh Harry!" she beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry blushed deep red as Luna walked away. He slowly walked to the couch. "I love Ginny.." he repeated in his head. "I.. I.." "What am I going to do?" Harry sighed as he stretched out on the couch.

Sorry it took so long to update lol vacation...Enjoy...Tresa


	5. Hermione's Revenge

Luna and Ron's relationship continued to grow under Harry's watchful eye. Hermione had grown angry with Ron and their was silence between them for days.

"Oh it's finally snowing..it's been so hot out here." Ginny said holding Harry's hand tightly. "Yeah...hey whose that on the lake?" Harry asked Ginny.

The surface of the lake had only just frozen over whoever was on it could fall through the ice. "I don't know..we better go see." Ginny said walking towards the lake with Harry in tow.

Luna stood by the lake lacing up her white ice skates. "Luna!" Ginny shouted. "Ginny, Harry..hello" she said dreamily.

"Luna that ice could fall in any moment" Harry said worriedly. "Oh no problem Harry, it's fine" she said as she glided smoothly over the ice.

"What kind of shoes are those?" Harry asked curiously. "Ice skates silly" she said doing a smooth spin."You mean that muggles shoe with blades on them" Ginny said.

"Yes exactly Ginny, it's a very intricate sport" she said as she continued to glide. Harry smiled and as the snow fell softly she looked so beautiful gliding over the ice.

"Harry?" Ginny said "Come on...Hey Luna be careful ok?" Ginny said. "Huh?" Harry said not paying attention. "Oh Luna can I talk to you for a minute" Ginny said getting near the edge.

"Be careful hon!" Harry said to Ginny. Luna stopped quickly spraying Ginny with crystals of ice. "Sorry" she said quickly. "What's the...ahhh!" Luna squealed as she fell hard on the ice.

Harry ran up to her passing Ginny."You ok" he said worriedly. She then let out a howl of laughter, shocking both of them. "I guess she's fine." Ginny laughed.

Harry smiled helping her up. "What are you guys doing out here?" Ron came walking down. "Luna!" Ron beamed.

"There you are I thought we we're going to...umm Ginny hey" he said quickly. She raised her eyebrows.

Suddenly Hermione came out also though she was in deep conversation with someone, Harry couldn't tell whom it was from here.

"Oh please that's mad why would Snape give us that for a final exam?" Hermione chatted loudly. "Because us Slytherins know everything, being that he's our head of house." Malfoy's voice ranged through the air.

Ron and Harry's mouth's flew open in shock. "Hermione what are you doing with this git!" Ron said angrily. "Calm down Weasel we're just taking a walk." Malfoy said grinning.

"Get away from him Hermione!" Ron said grabbing her arm. "Ron leave me alone!" she shouted at him. "Have you gone mad!" Ron said following them.

"Weasel back off" Malfoy said. "No Ron your the one that's mad...I know about you and Luna!" she shouted.

"How could you hide something like that from me!" she said walking away quickly leaving Ron blushing.

"What!" he shouted at Ginny and Harry whom we're staring at him. Luna whom was silent the whole time was actaully blushing.

After the morning's event Harry was completely tired. He couldn't stop thinking about Luna..and his relationship with Ginny was growing.

He loved Ginny he really did, but why was Luna popping up in his head at the worsest times. Like when he was declaring his love to Ginny, and why was Hermione hanging out with Malfoy he couldn't figure her out anymore.

He really needed to talk to Sirius right now and with a pang in his heart he realized he never could again. Ron and Luna had went off to be alone which bothered him greatly and Hermione and Malfoy were in the library.

He was very worried about Hermione so he decided to check on her just to make sure she was safe. Hermione and Malfoy sat in library but what they were doing was far from studying.

They were both in a passionate kiss which looked like it wasn't going to end soon. To Harry's horror Ron came in followed by Luna they were holding hands.

"Oh no" Harry thought. "Ron um Luna so good to see you too" Harry said as he walked up to them keeping Malfoy and Hermione out of view.

"Umm you know what..can I talk to you two for a second" Harry said pushing them toward the exit."What is it mate something wrong?" Ron asked him.

"Well I um...have you two went on an official date yet?" Harry asked slightly blushing. "What are you hiding Harry?" Luna said simply. "Amazing" he thought.

"Nothing what makes you think I'm hiding something." he laughed nervously. "Just a guess" she shrugged. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What's up Harry?" he asked looking at him. "Nothing..just.." Ron's gasped interrupted him. He stood with his mouth wide open as he watched in horror as Hermione and Malfoy kissed.


	6. Kisses and Misses

"Get off of her you bloody git!" Ron yelled making his way toward them. "Ron..No!" Harry said pulling hard on his arms to stop him.

"Ron stop please!" Luna yelled pulling on him also. Draco and Hermione immediately stopped kissing and both of them blushed.

Ron was glaring and his face was plum red. "Hermione what are you thinking kissing this...death eater!" he yelled it was the most angry Harry had ever seen Ron. "Ron it's none of your business who I kiss because it sure isn't you!" she yelled baffling Ron.

Draco was silent a small smirk on his face as Hermione dragged him out of the library. Ron was so shocked by Hermione statement he stood there for a few seconds.

"Ron come on" Luna said locking her arms around him. "Right" his attention turned back to Luna. "Let's go" he smiled at her. Harry rolled his eyes. "So you guys hungry?" he asked trying to make Ron forget about what just happened.

"No I can't eat after what I just saw" Ron said. "Ron, Hermione's a big girl she can take care of herself" Luna said calmly.

"Luna, she's my best friend I'm just worried ok...especially since she's with that git..I've got to get her away from him." he said with a determined look in his eye. "Ron..think about this." Harry said cautiously.

Ron only gave him a slight glare. "Come on Ron follow me I have something that will help keep you mind off of it." They walked out into the hallway Harry followed.

"What is it Luna?" Ron sighed. She leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips which shocked Ron slightly as he kissed her back. Harry face turned plum red and he grew quite angry. He cleared his throat loudly.

They stopped immediately. "Oh Harry I thought you had stayed in the library" she said innocently. "Do you feel better?" she asked Ron sweetly.

"Yes..wow do you want to go for a walk" he said not noticing Harry's presence. "That would be wonderful." she gave him my smile. As they walked away Harry wondered why in the moment he wanted Luna to be kissing him and not Ron.

Harry sat in the Gyffindor Common Room alone enjoying the silence Hermione and Ron were off doing prefect duties, he smirked as he thought of the arguments that would bring.

He wasn't hungry after watching both of his best friends snogging sessions he had lost his appetite quite a bit. He had told Ginny of what had happened but she was so busy she barely heard him.

She had been busy alot lately he didn't really know why he sighed as he worked on his Potions paper, which was due the next day. He finally walked out of the portrait hole when it was nearly time for everyone to come back.

He finally found Ginny among the crowd once more talking to Neville, he frowned. "Ginny!" he shouted. She looked up at him and smiled. "Harry where were you at dinner?" she asked her hair covered in snowflakes.

"Oh I was finishing up some work...you been outside?" he asked. "Yeah just for a bit." she said. "Um do you want to hang out later I feel like we haven't got a chance to spend much time together." Harry said to her.

"Sure thing honey, I just have to finish up some things first." she smiled. Harry leaned in and kissed her softly. "Bye" he said to her as she walked away.

Harry roamed the halls a bit on his own looking out the windows as the snow fell peacefully to the ground.

He wrapped his scarf around him tighter as he went outside as he neared the lake he smiled brightly. Luna was again ice skating on the lake surface doing spins and many turns. He walked down to her.

"Hey Luna" he blushed despite the cold. "Harry hello" she said stopping in front of him. He glanced at her for a second before saying anything. "So still ice skating huh?" he said beaming at her.

"Yes it's so relaxing" she said doing a spin. Harry smiled it was so calming just standing here watching her. Luna was spinning good until she was going so fast she bumped into Harry.

"Ahh!" she shrieked as she slipped and she and Harry fell to the snowy ground. She landed right on top of him with a slight thud. "Oh I'm so sorry Harry I lost my footing." she gasped.

"It's quite alright" he smiled blushing. They were so close Harry could feel her breathing on him and before he knew it he found himself leaning in towards Luna.

She was shocked but leaned in also. "Harry!" Ron's voice ranged through the air. Harry grew angry the minute he heard Ron's voice he was so close to kissing Luna, she rolled off off him immediately.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron asked smiling at Luna whom was blushing slightly. "Nothing" Harry muttered . "Thanks to you" he thought. He frowned as Ron and Luna started kissing.


	7. The Confession

"Checkmate!" Ron said for the fourth time as he and Harry played wizard chess in the common room. "I think I'm done" Harry smirked.

"Yeah, you definately need some practice." Ron laughed as he put away the chessboard. Ginny walked in excitedly. "Guess what!" she said to Harry.

He looked at her with a blank expression. "We are having a Christmas dance!" Ginny squealed. Ron and Harry exchanged glances of terror.

"Now almost all the girl's are staying over for the holidays." Ginny smiled brightly. "Um great Gin" Harry said trying to match her euthusiasum.

"Yeah the theme is Holidays at Hogwarts!" Ginny said looking around where's Hermione I have to tell her. "Probably with Draco" Harry said frowning.

Ron started muttering. With alot of effort Harry and Luna had kept Ron busy and away from Draco and Hermione. As if on cue Hermione walked in and as usual pretended Ron didn't exist.

"Ginny, Harry" she nodded as she went up to the girl's dormitory. Ginny ran up after her to tell her the news. "This is the longest me and Hermione haven't spoken." Ron sighed.

"Cheer up mate..she'll come around." Harry smiled."So I suppose your taking Luna then" Harry said in a smug voice.

"Yes..since she's my girlfriend I really don't have to ask or do I" he said confused. Harry noticed this was the first time Ron had called Luna his girlfriend. "Umm no" Harry said quickly but he knew that all girls liked to be asked.

"Well I'm going to ask her?" he smiled. "It sounds more official." Harry smiled slightly then nodded. "Well I'm going to the Great Hall" Harry said standing up. "Want to join?" Harry asked Ron. "That's it!" Ron said interupted suddenly.

"Harry I need your help since your good with this kind of stuff." Ron smiled. "What?" Harry said confused. "I want you to spend the rest of the day with Luna find out her favorite things I'm going to make it so special when I ask her."

Harry smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with Luna. "But I thought you two were going to spend time together today." Harry said.

"Umm just tell her I had something urgent to do now go..I'm supposed to meet her in the Room of Requirement." Harry nodded "You owe me one Ron" he smirked. "I know" Ron smiled.

Harry walked out of the portrait hole then proceeded to the Room of Requirement, where a door was already visible. He walked in "Ron there...Harry?" she said confused.

"Err.. Hi Luna, um Ron told me to come tell you that he had something urgent to attend to." Harry said simply. The room had been transformed into a snowy landscape.

"Wow you thought of this" Harry said impressed. "Yeah" said Luna disappointment in her voice. "I love snow" she smiled. Harry made a mental note of that. "Um what else do you like?" Harry asked interested.

"Well Crumpled Horn Snorlackles, Flying Fantes, nargles, water cryers..." "Luna" he smiled stopping her list. "Sorry, I just get so carried away with magical creatures, um please sit." she said motioning him over.

He smiled slightly blushing as he sat next to her watching the beautiful view. "So I've heard about the ball, did Ron send you hear to ask me or is he just pretending to be busy" she said dreamily.

"Umm..how did you know? Harry looked at her. "Well I just supposed that he'd do that typical boy" she smiled. Harry laughed. "So you excited?" he asked her.

"Well no not really dances aren't really what I expected they be especially after the Yule Ball" she sighed. "Why not?" he asked. "Well it's kind of hard to be positive when your watching everyone have fun and your all alone." she sighed again.

"Oh" Harry said wishing he would have known Luna back then. "Well it wasn't fun for me either..in fact it was pretty bad actaully...ever since the Yule Ball has been known as the Fool's Ball to me." He joked.

"The fool's ball interesting" she smiled. "I'm kidding" he laughed. " I know but still that's a great name" she smiled locking eyes with him for a second. Harry blushed.

"So..I..umm..yeah." Harry said. Luna looked at him. Without hesitation Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and for a few seconds they kissed passionately.

Harry loved this new feeling, it felt incredible to him. Luna pulled away and looked at him shocked before running out of the room. "Luna!" he shouted. He had really messed up now.

"Half a dozen roses and no.." Ron sat in the common room making a list. His plans were not working out like he'd thought they'd be.

Harry had still not came back he wondered how much information he got. Suddenly Hermione bursted into the room it was empty except for Ron. "We need to talk!" she said to Ron grabbing him and pulling him to the table.

"Hermione ouch..what is it!" he glared at her. Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Ron looked dazed for a second then finally came to his senses. "Bloody hell Hermione what was that?" he shouted.

" I like you Ron! There I said it after six years, I said the one thing that you never could say to me!" she glared at him. "Hermione have you gone mad!" Ron said blushing furiously.

"Don't you get it or areyou to thick to understand!" she shouted. "We've been liking each other since 3rd year! I have the guts to say what I feel!" Hermione said angrily.

"You want to know what I feel huh do you?" Ron shouted. Ron kissed Hermione very passionately on the lips. "I've wanted to kiss you like that ever since I saw you with Krum." Ron said.

"I would have but I was to much of a coward!" he shouted. "Is that what you want to hear!" he glared at her. Hermione then kissed Ron and this timeit lasted alot longer.

Updated Enjoy thanks so much for the reviews..Tresa


	8. The Aftermath

Ron layed on the couch as Hermione kissed him passionately, they had been in this position for at least 30 minutes until Ron suddenly remembered a certain someone.

"Hermione" he stopped. "We..I..can't do this." Ron said out of breath. Hermione sighed. Her hair and clothes were quite dishelved as were Ron's."Luna..I know" she said to him.

"Yes..but it's not that I wouldn't love ...really love to continue what we're doing here but I can't ." he sighed. "Hermione I really..really like you." he said looking into her eyes. "But I can't...Ron stopped in mid sentence and started kissing her again.

"I can't stop kissing Hermione...what am I going to do?" he thought as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Luna? or Hermione the girl I've practically been in love with for years...wait hold on maybe this can work out?" Ron thought in his head as he deepened his kiss with Hermione.

"Luna can never know...yeah brilliant idea if I say so myself...wait why am I talking to myself." he said ending his thoughts. As they continued to kiss, Harry walked into the common room still shocked by his kiss with Luna, but then as Hermione and Ron came into view he gasped.

"Ron! Hermione!" he shouted. They broke apart immediately and then scrambled to their feet. "Harry!" Hermione said an expression of shock on her face. "It's not what it looks like" she said innocently.

Harry looked at his two best friends appaled at what they had did, sure he knew they had feelings for one another but to act on them while they were dating other people.

" I..I...I'm going to go" Harry said walking out quickly he didn't know what to say, if he argued with them, he'd feel even guiltier for what he'd just done. He walked down the hallway in frustration.This week was going to be hell for everyone.

" I can't believe the dance is in two days!" Ginny said excitedly as she walked down the hallway with Harry. "Aren't you excited!" she asked happily. "Thrilled" Harry said with a fake enthusiasum.

"Great I've already picked out the perfect dress" Harry smiled but his thoughts were on everything but the dance. Harry had not told Ginny about seeing Ron and Hermione and he definately wasn't going to say anything about his kiss with Luna.

Suddenly Luna and Ron were heading straight toward them, Harry immediately tried to stop Ginny from shouting. "Luna! Ron! Over here!" she yelled. Ron looked very nervous, and even Luna blushed slightly as they headed over to them.

Harry was now incapable of speech as Luna locked eyes with him. "Luna I know you probably already have a dress for the dance." Ginny said to her.

" Umm yes I do..I made it myself actually." she spoke calmly to Ginny, while Ron fidgeted nervously. "Umm I have to get to this ..um thing so I'll see you" Ron said giving Luna a small hug as he quickly walked away. Luna frowned slightly.

"Oh don't worry he's probably off to do something stupid, here I'll go check on him" she smiled leaving behind him leaving them alone once . Harry blushed. "So..."he said. "Yeah um that was..." she started.

"Yeah" he said. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you it was a mistake" he blurted suddenly. "Of course a mistake we were just having a moment is all" she said her dreaminess in her voice gone.

"Yeah which was completely wrong because I love Ginny." he said reassuringly. "I love Ron" she said. "You do? Since when?" Harry glared at her. "Since now" she glared back. Harry then thought back to Hermione and Ron's kiss.

"Um Luna.." he started. "No I can't tell her it will hurt her so much to know." he thought. "Yes, what is it?" she looked at him. "Nothing" he muttered quickly. Luna raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok um fine...well I guess I'll be leaving now." she told him. "Yeah you do that." he said. "Fine I will." she glared. "Really, then why aren't you leaving?" he smirked. "I'm leaving now!" she said nearly shouting.

"Fine!" he yelled. Luna ignored him as she passed leaving Harry alone in the empty hallway. He sighed and walked along the halls until he reached the Great Hall. He sat down at the Gyffindor table which was quite empty.

He gasped as he saw Hermione at the Slytherin table talking to Draco and Pansy like she was part of their group. He hated that Hermione had stooped so low just to get Ron to notice her, which in fact worked out perfectly.

Which is why Hermione's the smart one. he smiled at his thoughts. Hermione finally walked over to their table. "Hello Harry" she said quite nervously. "Hermione" he smiled. "It's ok" he said quickly.

"I mean things like this happen on accident you know two people alone..snow..and you just happen to to kiss unexpectedly.." "Harry?" Hermione looked at him confused. Harry blushed.

"I mean it's not your fault...you can't control your feelings right?" Harry nodded at Hermione. "I'll see you later...I need to go think. Hermione nodded at him. She was quite worried about Harry but now wasn't the time.

She sighed as she got up from the table. "He's right you can't control your feelings" she thought as she went to find Ron.

Sorry it took so long ..school has me so tired.. Enjoy..Tresa


	9. The Fool's Ball

Harry grumbled as he fixed his tie. He checked his image in the mirror, he looked quite nice except for his unruly hair. Harry sighed as memories of the Yule Ball came flooding back, including his former crush Cho Chang.

Ron broke him out of his thoughts. "I can't get these bloody things right!" Ron said aggitated as he tried continously to fix his tie. "Let me help you with that" a voice came in the back which belong to Hermione Granger.

Ron stopped himself from gasping as he looked at her. Her bushy hair was now straight and slightly curled and she wore a royal blue dress and sparkling earrings.

"Um...You look beautiful Hermione." Ron stuttered. She smirked. Harry looked at them, Luna still didn't know about their kiss, he sighed. "Thanks" she smiled at him as she fixed his tie.

" Here so you'll remember, first you loop it through...then..." Ron had stopped paying attention and was just staring at her. Harry cleared his throat.

"We should really get going." Ron tore his gaze away from Hermione. "Right...I'll go meet Luna then, let's go mate...don't leave my sister waiting." Harry smiled slightly still thinking of Luna.

The three of them walked down together and then seperated to meet their dates. Ginny walked towards Harry looking stunning in her red dress. He smiled brightly at her giving her a kiss. Harry then waited for Ron and Luna, Hermione and Draco had went ahead.

"You look amazing" he told Ginny. She blushed scarlet. When Harry saw Luna he gasped, even Ron looked at her with admiration.

Her hair was curled softly and her beautiful silver dress made her look as if she were floating instead of walking, her face was touched with a tiny bit of makeup. "Hello Harry" she said simply.

"H.i.." Harry couldn't speak for a few seconds. He pulled himself together after Ginny glared at him. "Hi Luna" he managed he was blushing and slightly sweaty. "Err...shall we?" he said guiding Ginny into the beautifully decorated Great Hall.

They all walked in, a soft melody was playing as the students began to fill up the room. Draco was already dancing with Hermione whom seemed to be actually having fun as they easy danced to the music together.

Ron grumbled looking at them. "Ron...let's dance" Luna said to him quickly as they made their way into the center of the room. As the music grew faster, Ron started tripping over Luna's feet causing them to take a break.

She laughed "Ron maybe you need a little practice." He grinned at her. "Hey, your not perfect either." Harry watched them with a frown they were getting slightly too close again. "Umm Ron do you mind?" Harry asked taking Luna's hand.

Ginny whom was getting punch looked at Harry. "Ginny I promise I'll dance with you next, Harry smiled "I'm err...saving my best girl for last" he added. Ginny seemed to accept this comment and sat down as Ron watched him and Luna closly as they made their way to the floor.

"Listen I did this so we can talk" Harry said spinning her around. "What is there to talk about?" Luna said as Harry got closer to her. "Don't be like that you know what I mean" Harry said as he smoothly danced with Luna.

"Harry, why don't we just forget about it I mean I have" she said dreamily. "Yeah, sure is that why you blush everytime you look at me" Harry said as he spun Luna around twice. "No Potter that's you" she said glaring at him slightly.

They didn't notice a small crowd gathering around them. He laughed a bit as he looked at her. "Listen, I don't want to hurt Ron and you don't want to hurt Ginny so why don't we just leave this alone" Luna said as Harry pulled her even closer.

"Fine if that's what you want!" Harry said disappointed. "It's what we "need" to do" she sighed and then Harry spun Luna all around him as the music stopped. The crowd around them clapped and whistled.

They both blushed after realizing they were the only one's dancing. Harry smiled slightly as he escorted Luna out of the crowd. Ginny looked quite angry with Harry. "Sorry Ginny I didn't know we were dancing that good" Harry smirked.

"Yeah you two make quite a dance couple" she said a bit of bitterness in her voice. "Well would come on I saved the last dance for you." he smiled. Ginny frowned "No it's ok, I think I'm going to get some punch" she walked away quickly.

Harry frowned noticing he was alone Ron and Luna had left, and Hermione and Draco were now chatting away at the punch table near Ginny. Harry sighed as he walked towards it "Ginny please...I'm sorry" Harry said.

"You know I love you right" he smiled. She gave him a small smile. "Yeah I know." "Harry I didn't know you had those moves" Hermione said to him laughing. "Well...Harry smirked There are some things you and Ron don't know about me" Hermione laughed.

Draco seemed quiet, this shocked Harry. "Umm Hermione would you like to take a walk?" he asked ignoring Harry's suspicous look. "Err..sure" Hermione got up giving Harry and Ginny a "don't worry" look.

Harry watched them leave, he cringed slightly "Seeing Hermione with Draco made him slightly sick. Harry was beggining to relax a bit after he and Ginny danced to a slow song, he began feeling more confident about his love for Ginny.

As they chatted happily about Quidditch something disrupted them, suddenly shouting voices began filling the Great Hall. "You what!" a voice shouted. "I didn't mean for it to happen ...it just did...Luna!" Ron's voice shouted.

"How could you betray me like this for Hermione Granger!" she yelled tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Luna...it was unexpected...I'm sorry I think I'm in love with her." Ron said shocked at his confession.

"You..." Luna shouted not finding the words instead she went up to him and slapped him hard in the face and ran out of the Great Hall in tears. The room filled with silence. Ron stood there shocked.

Hermione stood there in the center of the room her eyes widened and her mouth covered. Without realizing what he was doing Harry ran out of the room to find Luna,leaving Ginny glaring at him from behind.

Finally I updated so sorry it took so long this computer's been in the shop plus schoolwork is piling up...the next update will be alot sooner...Enjoy guys...please review...Tresa


	10. Harry's Troubles

"Luna!" Harry shouted down the hallways. He ran frantically searching every classroom, after not spotting her anywhere he finally gave up his search.

He didn't have enough energy to go back to the ball and face Ginny yet, so he simply drifted away letting his feet carry him, not really paying attention to his direction. He suddenly grew angry what were these feelings he was having for Luna and why were they so strong, he kicked the wall in frustration.

" It won't help, trust me I've tried it already" Luna small voice filled the quietness. Harry looked up blushing deeply he noticed Luna's red eyes and puffy tear stained cheeks. "Umm...are you going to be ok?" Harry asked stepping closer to her, all he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly.

"I'll be fine" Luna said quickly wiping away her fresh tears. Harry's heart was breaking watching her like this, he also felt hot anger at Ron for doing this to her. "It's just...I thought he cared about me...someone...for the first time in my life." Luna cried.

Harry stayed silent, nodding to know that he was supporting her. "I guess I should have never opened up my heart to him...all I got in the end was...she stopped as if she'd shared to much...I have to go." she said suddenly. "Wait...please" Harry said to her.

"Listen, whatever happens always know that I'm here for you" he said caringly. He noticed he had grabbed her arm in the process of stopping her. He looked into her eyes seeing the hurt in them, but she looked away.

"Thanks Harry...but I can't take this right now." Luna said softly to him slowly walking away out of sight. Harry watched her leave his feelings of love for her growing stronger. He walked away miserably thinking of tomorrow and how much his life was going to change after this night.

As he walked past the Great Hall he could hear chanting and cheers. He immediately ran inside to find Ron and Draco at eat each other throats while the teachers tried to keep them off of each other. Harry pulled out his wand "Don't...you could hurt Ron!"

It was Ginny whom looked terrified. Harry didn't pay her any attention as he fired a spell. "Expelliamus!" he yelled missing Draco by inches.

Hermione was in tears and was nearly hit by a spell, Harry pushed her away just in time. Enough! McGonagal yelled through the Great Hall it immediately silenced. "Mr. Weasley and Mr.Malfoy come with now!" she said sternly.

"Everyone back to their common rooms!" she yelled. Harry led Ginny and Hermione back through the hallways, he put his arm around Hermione to comfort her. "It's going to be ok Hermione" Harry said to her smiling slightly. Hermione whom stopped crying replied snappishly.

"I'm fine Harry" she sighed. Harry knew she'd was just hiding her emotions from him, so he decided not press on the subject. As they entered the common room, Hermione went straight to the Girls Dormitory.

Ginny stayed behind the room was surprisingly empty everyone had went to bed. Ginny sat down near the fire not saying a word to Harry. The silence that filled the room was uncomfortable."Ginny...I'm sorry" Harry sighed.

"I wanted this night to be special, I knew you were so excited excited about it" he went and sat down across from him. Ginny stayed quiet not looking at him at all. " Harry ...it's too late for sorry's...it's too late for us." she spoke up. She finally looked at him her eyes deep and tired. "Goodbye Harry" she said walking up to the girls dorm, leaving alone a speechless Harry.

Harry awoke heavily burdened as the bright sunlight shone on his face. He looked over to see Ron grumbling out of bed his face impassive of last night's events. Harry covered his face with his pillow he'd do anything to stay in this bed all day.

"Ron...he asked cautiously...what happened?" Ron's face grew red. " A year's worth of dentention...I'm lucky I didn't get expelled." Ron said still frowning. Harry sighed in relief, he didn't know what he'd do if Ron got expelled.

"I have my prefect badge stripped from me for two months" he sighed getting back into bed. "I can't do it, I can't go out there and face them." Harry knew exactly how Ron felt. "Neither can I" he sighed. Ron looked at him

"What happened with you?" "Ginny broke up with me" he sighed. "Why...what did you do?" he glared at him. "Nothing" Harry said quickly. "I suppose I wasn't up to her standards" Harry lied he knew exactly why Ginny had broken up with him.

Ginny had spotted the tension between him and Luna. "I wish I could sympathize with you mate but as of now my life's pretty much over." he sighed once more. Harry yawned. "Don't worry Ron...everything will be fine" he said knowing that wasn't true.

He pulled on his jeans and walked down to the common room, Hermione was sitting there knitting house elf hats. "Morning" he replied sitting across from her. Hermione simply looked at him and went back to her knitting.

"I suppose you heard about me and Ginny." he sighed. Hermione however wasn't even on the same subject. "Look if Ron's hiding from me he doesn't have to...she then blushed...he knows what happened." she said frowning. "I'm going down to breakfast" and with that she left out of the common room.

Ron whom had been peeking in walked down. "One good thing about Luna is she's not a Gyffindor it's easier to escape from her." he said sitting down. Harry secretly agreed. "Well it's no mystery anymore..Harry sighed...you've told her how you felt." Harry said making Ron blush scarlet again.

"Yeah her, Luna and the whole school" Ron said burying his head in his hands. "Luna can't even look at me neither can Hermione...I think I've pretty much ruined everything." Harry was still quite angry at Ron but didn't show it, he'd broken Luna's heart.

"Well...he sighed...want to go to breakfast." Harry suggested. "No..I can't leave this room...mind bringing it to me?" he asked. Harry groaned. "Ron you can't hide forev...he heard voices outside the portrait. "Oh Ginny I'm so sorry" Luna's voice was filled with sympathy. Ginny sighed.

"Do you think I should give him another chance?" she asked as they walked into the common room. Ron let out a shreik, Harry looked absolutely horrified. "L..Luna?" Ron's voice quavered. "Ginny" Harry said looking down.

Luna looked as if she were about to cry while Ginny was glaring at Harry slightly. "Umm perhaps breakfast does sound good Harry" Ron said to Harry. "Before you say anything...me and Ron...Suddenly Hermione ran into the room..."You guys come quick hurry!" Harry and Ron exchanged glances before following her.

Updated hope you like it...Tresa


	11. Powerless

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry looked at her worriedly. Hermione didn't answer him as they reached a croweded area. "All of you calm down!" Snape spat at them.

The crowd of students almost immediately quieted. "Now as some of you know, your magic has been stripped for the time being for an unknown reason!" he said menacingly. "What!" Harry said aloud with everyone else.

"Potter" he smirked "You don't know then, how delightful" he smiled. Hermione looked over at Harry "Try a spell, Harry..go on" she said bossily.

"Lumos!" he said simply, but the tip of his wand did not illuminate light. "Bloody hell" he cursed. "What's happened?" "That is what we are trying to figure out! Out of my way Potter!" McGonagal came storming down the hallway.

"I've reached the minister of magic, he has told me that it's only temporary and what has happened only happens once every 10,000 years." "Not to worry I want everyone back in there common rooms at once!" she yelled. Hermione walked towards the common room quickly "I've read about this...but it's not possible unless a dark force is behind it..."Voldermort" Harry said angrily.

"He's doing something to strip all the witches and wizards their power." "Harry we can't be sure...it could be just as McGonagal said" she sighed. "I really need to go do research in the library." "What does this all mean?" Ron spoke up from his silence.

"Until we get our magic back, we're all in danger" Hermione sighed walking towards the library. Ron stared after her as Harry walked into the common room luckily Ginny and Luna had went elsewhere.

He sighed throwing his now useless wand to the side. "Well I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to talk about last night now would it?"

Luna spoke up, making Harry jump out of his chair. "Luna!" he said catching his breath "You scared me...have you heard?" he asked his tone of voice changing. "Yes...Ginny and I went down there...it's completely strange don't you think of course Tufflies are to blame."

"Tufflies?" Harry said confused. "Yeah they have wings... "Luna listen...I'm sorry about the dance, and Ron and everything your going through right now" he sighed. "If there's anything I can do tell me". "Oh Harry don't you get it, you can do nothing" she sighed.

"Ron wants Hermione and I have to accept that" she said abit of bitterness in her dreamy voice. "Ginny wants you...and I also have to accept that" she sighed. "But I don't want Ginny" he thought, wishing he could say that aloud.

He sighed "Ginny and I are over...because of you" he added just above a whisper. "No..she still wants to be with you Harry, you have a chance" she sat down beside him. "I can't believe we're here discussing this when our magic's just been stripped away from us." she sighed.

"Well I'm slowly learning that magic just isn't in the wand Luna" he said aloud blushing. She sighed "Well...I'm afraid...without magic we are just defenseless.."Muggles" Harry finished smiling. She laughed extremely loud" That's hilarious Harry!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Others would find her outburst of laughter strange, he found it adorable. "Yeah well it's true...funny being a muggle actually seems simplier...at least you don't have to worry about people cursing you behind your back" he smiled.

Luna then turned to him "You and Ginny are going to ok, in fact I'm going to assure that you both are, while I remain alone, it's ok though because I'm so used to it" she smiled lightly. "But your the famous, brilliant Harry Potter you deserve someone...someone like Ginny" she sighed blushing slightly.

Suddenly they heard a loud click from the painting, Luna gasped. "What was that? she said getting up. "I don't know, maybe you should stay back from the door" he said cautiously his mind immediately fearing the worst.

He then walked over to the painting slowly discovering it was locked shut. "Great...were locked in here, I think the whole castle's on lockdown." he sighed. Luna sighed. "Well maybe it's just for our safety. "Right" she looked at him. "Let's hope so" he said grabbing Luna's arm lightly pulling her to the sofa.


	12. Giving In

Ron paced through the hallway in deep thought, he was angered over the choices he'd made. Yes he loved Hermione, but he still had an infactuation with Luna.

Apart of him also felt overwhelmed with the fact that two girls fancied him at the same time, but then again they completely hated him now. "How did I even get in Gyffindor" he asked himself aloud. He never felt he was brave enough, even through all the dangers he, Harry and Hermione had faced.

He painfully thought that he'd rather face another death eater than to apologize to them. "Ron" a voice said softly. "Ron turned to find Hermione looking throughly fatigued from her library search.

"Hermione" his voice cracked to a higher pitch, he cleared his throat. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked worriedly. He frowned. "No why?" "Don't you mind" she said bossily. "You know for years I've tooken in the fact that Harry was always your number one priority." he replied bitterly.

Hermione turned away " That's not true...I just worry is all" "Hermione your not his mum, he's a big boy"he smirked. "Don't you think I know that...don't you even realize how much danger he's in all the time."

"Of course I do but as his best mates we're supposed to be his confidants and we did a bloody hell job of it all these years" Ron replied smugly. Suddenly they heard a loud clicking noise all through the school. "What was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Your the one whose read Hogwarts A History a million times" Ron said looking at her. Hermione glared slightly at him as she went over to a classroom door "It's locked" she frowned deeply. "Come on let's get to the common room then" Ron said uneasily. Hermione agreed as they walked up to the common room.

Hermione pushed on the door "Nothing" she said worriedly. "Let me try" Ron said stubbornly. He stood back then ran at the door crashing into it "Ouch! Bloody hell that hurt" he grumbled rubbing his knees. Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry!" Are you in there!"

"Did you hear that?" Luna said standing up from the couch. "It's Hermione" Harry said happily. "Hermione! Yes it's me! Luna's here too!" he shouted back to her. "The door's locked!" Luna yelled. Hermione sighed in relief, while Ron frowned at the prospect of them being locked alone together.

"Don't worry mate we'll get you both out of there" Ron's voice shouted. Hermione turned to Ron "We've got to go get help, aren't the rest of the students in the Great Hall." Ron nodded "McGonagal will probably keep them there now that that's happened."

"Hagrid" Hermione smiled brightly "We'll get Hagrid." "Great idea but have you forgotten, the school's on lockdown Hermione" he frowned. Hermione smirked. "Follow me" she said pulling him down the hallway.

Harry felt abit more relieved as he knew Hermione would find help. He looked at Luna whom was looking out the window, the sky was darkening as a storm started to approach. Harry softly approached her. "Luna...I know your hurting right now" he said soflty.

"I don't want to talk about" she replied dreamily. "He wants Hermione...he loves Hermione" she said painfully. "And I love you" he said softly. "What?" Luna turned looking at him "Nothing...I was thinking of Ginny" he blushed deeply

"Oh of course...then again...why would I think you could be thinking about me?" she frowned. 'We only kissed once before...it must have been horrible for you huh?" The "Harry Potter" kissing "Loony Lov..she gasped as his lips covered her own. He pressed his hands gently on her back, as he pulled her closer.

Luna was in slight shock but after a few moments she replied to his kiss wrapping her arms around him. He smiled against her lips deepening the kiss, he slowly moved towards the couch laying her on her back gently.

Hermione ran until she stopped at a small broom closet. Hermione turned the handle to find it open, she smiled happily "Yes, I knew it!" she said proudly. She pulled Ron in by his shirt collar. "Hermione..you want to do this now!" Ron said sheepishly blushing deeply.

"I mean not that I don't want to, of course I do..." Hermione wasn't paying him a bit of attention as she grabbed a long sheet and a broom. "Hermione!" Ron nearly fainted. She walked out quickly "Come on Ron" she said aggressively as Ron flushed with embarrasment.

She stopped at a large window and started tying the sheet tightly and firmly around the window pane. She tugged on it hard to make sure it was secure. "Whose first?" she asked smirking. "Your not serious are you?" Ron looked at her as if she were mad.

"Well if we were to go down to the Great Hall we'd be seen, and this is our only way to Hagrid, because they ordered him not to leave his home" "You know this how" Ron asked puzzled. She didn't answer as she started to climb over the window pane

. "Hermione...this isn't safe" Ron replied worriedly "What is?" she replied stubbornly."When did you become so rebellious" he looked at her smiling."Actually according to Hogwarts A History, were not breaking any rules...just..bending them" she said bossily. Ron looked at the dark storm clouds approaching and frowned. "The things I do for Hermione and Harry" he thought sighing.

It's been a few months guys and I'm so happy to be back writing agian. Hope you enjoy it guys! There's lots more coming and more twists. Don't worry next chapters coming alot sooner lol

Bye for now, Tresa


End file.
